


One-Shot #3: Bullied

by TheBringerOfLove



Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward, Cecil is bullied, F/M, Hugs, Lou saves the day, M/M, Nico is a softie, Percy fights off bullies, Travis is a good boyfriend, Travis is a good brother, Will and Nico are matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: Cecil is bullied by campers and Lou saves him. What will happen to their friendship? Will it grow into something more or will it end?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	One-Shot #3: Bullied

Lou never minded her routine. She would skate to each of her classes, winding through the waves of campers. She never wanted anything more or anything less. But it was the cries of help she heard from a small alley between the Apollo Cabin and the Athena Cabin that piqued her interest. 

She peered in. She saw a small body on the floor that people were kicking and punching. He was gagged with a handkerchief that was stuffed into his mouth, and his screams were going unnoticed. She recognized the campers that were beating up the kid as from the Apollo Cabin. They were punching the poor kid every time they said a word. 

“Why (punch). Did (punch). You (punch). Put (punch). That (punch). Water (punch). Ballon (punch). In (punch). Our (punch). Cabin (punch)?”

The boy cried out for mercy but he was kicked again and thrown against the wall. The others started to kick him, yelling insults. The boy was crying but was just being hurt even more. The Apollo camper that had punched him before turned around again, but this time with a knife. 

That was enough for Lou. She called over Percy, who had been talking with Will and Nico. He ran over and saw the commotion. He called over Annabeth and they slowly walked in. It was too late. The Apollo camper started stabbing and slicing, the boy screaming into the gag. Percy jumped onto the Apollo camper and disarmed him. Annabeth called over Chiron as they fought the rest of the bullies. 

As Chiron galloped over, Lou rushed to the boy. But he wasn’t a random person that she saved. It was her best friend - Cecil. 

She cried as he was taken to the infirmary. She refused to leave his side. If he died, she would never forgive herself for acting so late. She watched as the rest of the Apollo cabin worked to try and save him. 

She was crying in a chair outside the infirmary. She saw someone approach her and looked up. She saw that it was Will. He sat down next to her. She thought it was for the worst. She started crying harder, and Will immediately tried to calm her down.

“No! It’s not that! He’s fine! Sure, he can’t walk for the next few weeks or move his arms, but he’s alive. It’s just that...do you like him?”  
She looked at him. He was blurry because of the tears in her eyes. She shook her head. 

“No...it’s just that he’s my best friend and…”

“I was like that with Nico. Don’t lie to yourself. I’m not the one you probably want to ask for love advice, but just think about it?”

With that, he stood up and walked to the infirmary. He called over his shoulder, “You can visit him if you want!”

She stood up and walked into the infirmary with Will. There, she saw the damage. Scars were running up and down his body, with bruises and cuts lining his stomach. She could see the bruises under his lip, which was cut, as well the black eye on his right eye. It was sickening. 

She walked over him. He tried to look at her. He said something that broke her heart. “Lou...I’m scared.”

It had taken a few weeks before Cecil could walk and do normal tasks. But even then, he was different. He wasn’t as outgoing and he was scared of people. Whenever someone got too close, he would pull away. He never pranked, he never tried to have fun. Instead, he cooped up in the Hermes Cabin, never coming out. 

Lou was at the Hermes Cabin door, knocking. Travis opened the door and he knew what she was here for. She could see Katie on his bed, where they were playing cards. She walked into the cabin and walked over to Cecil’s bed. He was there, hiding. When she tapped their special pattern, he came out. It was clear he had been crying. His eyes were red and blotchy. She sat down next to him on the bed and hugged him. She had always been the strange exception to Cecil’s touch restriction, and it seemed that he liked it more when he was hugging her. He cuddled up in her arms. She could tell he was trying to resist crying. She pulled him closer and said it was okay.

That caused him to start crying again. He cried into her shirt. She was just rubbing circles in his back as he was crying, trying to soothe him. He sniffled to a stop, looking up at her. The sight of the terror and sadness in his eyes broke her heart. She hugged him, reassuring him that it would be okay. 

She was always by his side for the next while he recovered. She made sure that he was happy while he was outside. It made her so happy to see the light in his eyes return, and even better yet, the smirk that she had loved. 

And it was this period that she realized that Will had been right. She was just denying it. She did like him. But she was never going to risk Cecil’s trust for her by telling him that. He was starting to go back outside, a huge leap for him, and she would not risk that. 

She thought that Cecil only thought of her as a friend until he randomly kissed her one day.

He looked terrified after it. He stuttered out an apology and started to run. She ran after him, calling his name. When she caught him and turned him around. He looked scared. 

“P-please don’t hurt me. I-I’m so s-sorry.”

But she didn’t answer. Instead, she kissed him again. When she pulled back, she saw that he was surprised. But they shared another kiss before pulling off because they heard someone cheering. Will and Nico were standing behind them, cheering. Will winked at her and she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Suggest! (Comments make me feel good)


End file.
